Rachels accident
by Chloe-titanic lover
Summary: Rachel and Puck have started dating but Rachel just wants to take it slow. Then Santana tries to win puck back and before long Rachel has a secret to tell .
1. Chapter 1

_This Is My First Glee Facebook Fan Fiction So I Hope you Like It_

Rachel Berry went from being single to in a relationship

Noah Puck Puckerman - Hey babe how are you I still have to change my status x

Rachel Berry - Hi am fine well you better change it now :) x

Noah Puck Puckerman went from being single to in a relationship

Finn Hudson - Im happy for you and Rachel so have you guys been on a date yet ?

Noah Puck Puckerman - Give us time , we are not rushing into things , only because Rachel wants to be certain things will work .

Santana Lopez - OMG I thought you would have had better taste Puckerman. All Rachel wants it to be a star and have a hot boyfriend and I know you still love me.

Rachel Berry - Right there is no Pucktanna any more ok so just dont interfire with me and Puck

Santana Lopez - Ok but just you wait and see he will get you pregnant just like he did with Quinn

Quinn Fabray - Dont get me involved oh and im happy for you Rachel you guys will be good together x 3

Noah Puck Puckerman - Rachel Berry

Hey babe since its satarday tomorrow do you want to go to the cinemas to see Love Actually x ?

Rachel Berry - Yeah sure I always wanted to go and see that film xx

Noah Puck Puckerman - Ok i will meet you at 3:15 dress your best , well you always do xx

Rachel - Yeah thats fine I will see you tomorrow and thanks I am picking out my outfit right now xx

_Ok what do you think I know its short but it will get better and I am just going to get writing chapter 2 when Rachel and Puck go on there date and then Santana appears x Please review _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is when Rachel goes on a date with Puck and there is an unexpected guest that appears who is not invited._

Rachel Berry checked in at cineworld with Noah Puck Puckerman

Finn Hudson - What are you guys going to see

Rachel Berry - Love Actually :)

Finn Hudson - Have a great time

Rachel Berry - We will :)

_Rachels P.O.V _

OMG I cant believe how sexy Puck lookes in his white puffy shirt and his perfectly ironed jeans I know he didn't iron them himself because the last time he used a iron he burned his whole hand and he had blisters for weeks.

_Pucks P.O.V _

OMG rachel was so so hot tonight I thought I looked sexy but rachel was breaking the bar she was definately asking for it.

As Rachel walked up to Puck , Puck slowly gave Rachel a kiss

_BRING BRING _

"Hey whats up" Said Puck.

"Hey babe im on my way" Said ...

"Don't call me babe and be nice when you get here" Said Puck.

"Who was that ?" Said Rachel with her sweet voice.

"No One"Said Puck as he kissed Rachel on the cheek

As Rachel and Puck walked into screen 7 they sat right up the back waiting on the film to start.

"How long is it until it starts ?" Asked Rachel.

"15 minutes"Said Puck as he grabed Rachel by the waist and started to kiss her.

"Aw happy couple" Said Santana as she appeared through the door.

"What is she doing here ? " Said Rachel as she looked at Puck with an angry face.

"I invited her so you to can get along a bit better". Said puck as he couldn't stop staring at Santanas bright red dress whitch showed that she has an amazing figure.

"Im leaving" Said Rachel as she walked out of the cinema door.

"WAIT" Shouted Puck as her came running after her.

"OMG so im left to watch a stupid love film on my own , well this means I can sit an sext Finn and try to win him back.

Rachel Berry went from being in a relationship to it's complicated

Noah Puck Puckerman - Im sorry I only thought it would be good to invite her so we can all be friends x

Rachel Berry - ...

Santana Lopez - Oh give over Puck she doesn't want to be with you

Noah Puck Puckerman - Go away Santana you stick your nose into everything when it's not wanted.

Later on Private chat -

Noah Puck Puckerman - Rachel please answer chat x

Rachel berry - What !

Noah Puck Puckerman - As I have said im so so so so sorry please forgive me xxxx

Rachel Berry - Why should I this night should have important to us because it was our first date.

Noah Puck Puckerman - SORR X

Rachel Berry - I have something to tell you anyway

Noah Puck Puckerman - What xx

Rachel Berry - Im Pregnant x

Noah Puck Puckerman - WHAT who is the father

Rachel Berry - You are the father remember the night before you asked me out and we went to Quinns party. Well remember we got a bit to drunk and we kind of sneaked upstairs and ...

Noah Puck Puckerman - OMFG I need to go !

Rachel Berry - Please don't tell anyone :'(

Noah Puck Puckerman - ...

_Well I hope you liked liked that chapter. I know right imagine Rachel being pregnant to Puck keeep reading and find out what happens next. Please review xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well this chapter is when Rachel tells Quinn that she is pregnant on facebook but someone already knows and it's not Puck. Hope you enjoy._

Private Chat -

Rachel Berry - Hi Quinn are you there ? x

Quinn Fabray - Yeah im here x

Rachel Berry - Can I tell you something x ?

Quinn Fabray - Yeah sure x

Rachel Berry - Remember when you had that party and you had loads of alchol.

Quinn Fabray - Yeah that was the best party I have ever had oh and apparently you got pregnant but I dont believe that. x

Rachel Berry - WHAT who told you ?

Quinn Fabray - Told me what ?

Racehl Berry - THAT I GOT PREGNANT

Quinn Fabray - I thought it was all lies

Rachel Berry - NO

Quinn Fabray - Who is the father ?

Rachel Berry - Puck

Quinn Fabray - What I thought you were both taking things slow and I cant believe he would do that to you

Rachel Berry - We were drunk and it didn't mean anything. I only told him last night but who told you ?

Quinn Fabray - Santana

Rachel Berry ...

Quinn Fabray - Rachel you there ?

Quinn Fabray - HELLO ?

Rachel Berry - Santana Lopez - GET ON CHAT NOW I HAVE TO SPEAK TO YOU !

Santana Lopez - Why not just talk here and you can telll people your little secret , well it will be big in a few months !

Rachel Berry - No and how did you find out. Get on chat

Santana Lopez - THAT YOUR PREGNANT ! ! !

Finn Hudson - Is this true Rachel

Rachel Berry - NO

Santana Lopez - Yes it is dont lie !

Noah Puck Puckerman - Rachel you might as well tell people now because they are going to notice in a couple of months.

Finn Hudson - So it's true ?

Rachel Berry - ...

Later on Private chat

Noah Puck Puckerman - Rachel

Rachel Berry - :'(

Noah Puck Puckerman - What are we going to do ?

Rachel Berry - Should we keep it x

Noah Puck Puckerman - It's up to you x

Rachel Berry - I don't know we can discuss things tomorrow need to go anyway love you

Noah Puck Puckerman - Bye x

_I know it was short but it will get I hope You enjoyed that chapter please review and I will try and update tonight or tomorrow x _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you enjoy this chapter this is when school starts back and Rachel is planning to tell Puck what she is doing with the baby but then an accident happens involving Santana._

As Rachel left her house the rain was pouring down and she couldn't use her car because it had broken down. Then with a stroke of luck Quinn came and she had her car so Rachel got a lift.

"Have you decided what to do with the baby yet ? " Said Quinn.

" No me and Puck are going to discuss things out today "

" Hope you make a good choice but if you decide to keep it you will be a great mum.

" Yeah thanks Quinn "Said Rachel

As Quinn was driving along the road she put the music up loud and Rachel was singing along. Then the rain got heavy and the window wipers were on full blast.

" I cant believe the weather " Said Rachel

" I know it's hard to drive in this weather" Said Quinn

Then suddenly a black car came flying round the corner and they saw Santana driving the car and she was not stoping even though they were about to bright light of the car infront of them was to hard to see by and then Santana Put her foot on the accelorator and all they could see was a bright light and BANG

The cars toppled over and over until someone noticed and phoned an ambulance and the the police arrived Santana climbed out of the car and all she could see was Rachel and Quinns hair lying out of the car.

"Hello are you ok ? please come to the ambulance to get checked over" Said the police man

" Are you able to explain what happened with the crash " Said the police man

Santana said nothing so the police man walked over to Quinns car where she and Rachel were lying half in half out of the car.

OMG I can't believe what I have done I never thought it would be this serious Said Santana to her self. Then Santanas phone rang and it was Puck asking where Rachel, Quinn and she was.

" There has been an accident on the road with Rachel and Quinn in one car and myself in the other" Said Santana as she started to cry.

" What are you there with Rachel and Quinn ?" Said Puck with an angry voice.

"No they are still in the car and they are not moving and the fire service are coming to free them and then take them to the hospital" Said Santana as she was crying.

" Phone me when Rachel has been freed and they are at the hospital " Said Puck as he hung up straight after.

The police man came back over to Santana and asked if she knew those people and what happened with the said that she knew those people they go to her school. Then she said that she was turning round the corner and the car came flying into her (Witch was lies) and she made a lucky escape.

Then the fire service came and they tried there very best to pull Quinn and Rachel out of the car but they just couldn't. Then Quinn wakened and saw Santana standing crying with the police man and explaning what happened and if she could come to the hospital to see if her friends were ok.

"HELP" Shouted Quinn. Then the Paramedics came running over to calm her down and do a slight check if she had broke any bones but she was clear.

" This girl is ok but the other girl lookes like she has broke an arm". Said the paramedic

The Fire service spend many hours trying to free Quinn and Rachel but eventually they got them both free and they went straight to the hospital in full speed with Santana in the back .

_OMG yeah Santana crashing into Quinn and Rachel on purpose and she is telling lies saying that Quinn and Rachel crashed into her. The next chapter is when they go to the hospital and Quinn tells the real story of what Rachel awakes ans she has to be examened quickly to see if the baby is ok but will the baby be ok. _


	5. Chapter 5

_This is when they are at the hospital hope you enjoy :) _

As the ambulance rushed into the hospital the paramedics quickly got Quinn and Rachel out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

"Is Rachel ok?" Cried Quinn

"Yes Yes she is getting taken away to the materniry suite to get checked out since we found out that she was pregnant" Said the paramedic as her calmed Quinn down.

"Ok" Said Quinn .

" I am going to go now but the nurse will take care of you and examine you to see if there is anything wrong" Sai the paramedic as he left the hospital.

Quinn saw Santana walk past the room she was in but she had no energy to shout at her so she just lay on the bed waiting for the nurse to come over.

Back at the maternity suite Rachel wakened up and she started paniking because she was worried about the baby but she couldn't move bacuse she had broke her arm.

"Hi im Julie , I am going to take you for a scan to see if your baby is ok. " Said the nurse that was trying to examine Rachel's arm.

As Quinn was lying on the hospital bed she saw Santana appear through the curtain just as the nurse left and told Quinn that she had already told the police what had happened that Quinn and Rachel came crashing into her whitch was a lie.

" You are lying " Said Quinn as she was about to throw a punch but her arm was sore so she couldn't.

" Bye see you in prison , I will visit you !" Said Santana as she headed for the stairs to head up to the maternity suite where Rachel was.

When Santana reached the maternity suite the room Rachel was in was empty but Rachel's phone was lying there on the bed. Santana picked the phone up and texted Puck to tell him she was ok .

Rachel Berry - Hey babe how are you ?

Noah Puck Puckerman - Im fine babe how is you and Quinn?

Rachel Berry - Yeah im fine don't know about Quinn but I think we should take a break because the bay might not be ok and you and Santana like eachother !

Noah Puck Puckerman- What no I love you But fine don't come crawling back to me when you need help with the baby!

As Santana put the phone back on the bed she said to herself there is no puckleberry anymore! when she finished saying that the nurse came in and asked why she was here. Santana put on a fake cry and said that she was looking for her friend Rachel said the nurse please wait in the waiting room and I will call you when she is out.

Back on the first floor Quinn was dismissed and she headed up to the maternity suite but she got stoped by the police and they wanted an interview her to ask what happened. As Quinn was explaining the police man stoped her half way and said that he interviewed a girl called Santana and she said that you came crashing in to her.

"That's lies she came round the corner and put her foot on the accelorator and crashed into us and our car plus hers toppled over !"

Then with a stroke of luck an eye witness came in with another police man and her story matched Quinn's so the two police men were out looking for Santana. About 20 minutes later both of them came down with a dark haired woman in hand cuffs and it was Santana.

"What have I been arrested for ?" Shouted Santana

" You have been arrested for liring to the police and crashing a car into someone elses and trying to kill them" Said the police man .

"BYE see you in prison" Said Quinn with a smirk on her face as she waved her hand at Santana.

Rachel was finally taken for her scan but the nurses could'nt find a baby in her stomach and they kept looking but there was nothing there.

When the scan had finished Rachel was tolf the news that her baby had died but before the nurses could say anything else Rachel broke into tears and she would'nt talk to anyone . Just then Quinn came up the stairs and saw Rachel crying.

"Rachel are you ok ?" Said Quinn as she gave Rachel a hug.

"My baby !" Cried Rachel.

One of the nurses took Quinn away and told her that Rachel's baby had died and if Quinn could look after Rachel when she comes out of the hospital.

When Quinn walked up to Rachel , Rachel was already in a wheelchair and Quinn pushed her to one of the hospital beds. Quinn gave Rachel a hug and gave her , her phone so she could phone Puck. Puck was not answering so Rachel thought that his phone was Rachel looked at her phone history and it said that she had text Puck at 11.45 put that was when she was in for her scan. Then Quinn took Rachels phone and put it on charge.

Quinn Gave Rachel a hug and told her that she had to go because her mother and father wanted to see her because they were picking her up at 1.30 and it was 12.50.

Later tht night Rachel was lying on the hospital bed and then she felt something move

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter please review I will try and update soon x _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you liked my last chapter I wonder what the movement in Rachels stomach was , in this chapter you will find out and Puck finds out the :)_

Rachel was in so much pain she was crying her eyes out but she never had enough strenth to go and push the help buzzer at the side of her bed.

"HELP !" cried Rachel. Then with a stroke of luck there was nurse Julie walking past her room and she saw Rachel in agony .

"Rachel are you ok ?" Said Julie.

"No there is something moving in my stomach , please help it's agony " Cried Rachel.

"Right if you just hold on , I will get the head of the maternaty ward to come round to examine you" Said the nurse as she closed the curtain and walked of to find the head nurse.

The pains were getting a lot worse and by the time the nurse got back she was lying on her side curled up in a ball.

"Right dear you will have to lie on you back so I can examine you"Said the nurse who is called Rachel as well.

"Ok but it's really sore". Cried Rachel.

When Rachel turned around to go on her back shooting pains started from her stomach. Nurse Rachel had to call for back up so she could rush Rachel to the emergancy suite. As all the nurses came running they rolled Rachel's bed out of the room and they hurried down the hall way to get to the emergancy suite.

When they arrived there they examined Rachel for ages. When they finished examining Rachel they saw that Rachel had fallen asleep. So they kept the news until the she woke up . When the clock turned 9 Rachel woke up and she saw Puck sitting beside her.

"What are you doing here ?" asked Rachel with a sleepy voice.

"I got phoned up that the baby was ok and I should get here since I was the father" Said Puck

"I got told that the baby had died ,Why are you angry , Why couldn't I phone you earlier?" Asked Rachel with a sort of happy voice.

"Well that's what you were feeling in your stomach. Oh and why am I angry Why should I not be You texted me and told me that you wanted to take a break because of the baby !" Said Puck

"What when did I text you that ?"Said Rachel

"Erm at 11.45 today or are you pretending that you don't remember for sympathy!"Shouted Puck.

"I was getting my scan at that point , Im sure it wasn't me , look on my room door it said I was taken into get my scan at 11.35 and I wasn't out until after 12." Said Rachel.

As Puck went to the room door he looked at the door and it said Rachel Berry Scan = 11.35-12. Puck walked back into the room and sat down beside Rachel.

"Well who could it have been then , it would never be Quinn because she wouldn't do a thing like that". Said Puck.

"Yeah because Quinn got Santana arrested for the crash and lying to the police and Quinn never came up to the maternity ward until I was out of my scan".Said Rachel.

Rachel and Puck looked at eachother and they both said at the same time = SANTANA ! ! ! !

"What happened with the crash and why is Santana been taken into prison?" Asked Puck.

"Well Quinn and I were driving to school and it was heavy rain and all we could see was a big bright light coming towards us and then we saw Santana in the car driving it and then she put her foot on the accelator and came crashing into us, I know why she wanted to kill me , Because she didn't want me to have the baby she tried to kill me and the baby.

"Im so so so sorry that I blamed you on those texts and can we be Puckleberry again?" Asked Puck .

..."Yes Said Rachel as she moved slowly over to give Puck a kiss.

Rachel Berry Is in a relationship with Noah Puck Puckerman = Puckleberry

_Hope you liked that chapter I know it's short but at least Puck knows that it was not Quinn and Rachel that caused the crash and it wasn't Rachel who made those texts. In the next chapter it is when Puck goes and visits Santana that is in prison._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I know I haven't posted a new chapter but here it is so enjoy. This is when Puck goes and visits Santana in prison._

As Puck slowly walked up to Ohio prison he knew exactly what he was going to say. As Puck walked up to the door he had to press the buzzer so that the prison guards could let him in.

A big strong guy walked up to the door. He let Puck in and Puck was left to sign in himself. Then the guard took him to the visiting room but on the way to the visiting room he passed cells that were dirty and Puck could here people crying to get out.

When they finally arrived none of the prisoners were out so Puck sat down and waited on Santana to come out.

When the guards opened the door for the prisoners to come out Santana was the first to come out and she looked directly at Puck and Walked towards him with a smile.

"Im so sorry" Said Santana

"Sorry , you should be more than sorry you broke up with me on Rachel phone so it looked like she broke up with me and you tried to kill Quinn , Rachel and the baby !"

"Well im sorry for breaking up with you and made it look like Rachel and with the car crash im not sorry I DONT CARE ABOUT RACHEL AND HER BABY !" Shouted Santana .

Then the guard came running over to Santana and took her away to calm her down but she never came back. So Puck was going to come back at the evening visiting time.

When Puck got in his car he thought about what his life would be like without Rachel and the baby when it's here... BORING !

Then Puck phoned Quinn and asked her if she wanted to come to the hospital to get Rachel home because the nurses phoned Puck to say that she was allowed home. So Puck drove into the town to get Quinn and then they headed up to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Rachel was waiting at the door to just jump in the car and go.

"You ok Rachel ? " Said Quinn as she gave Rachel a hug and then she lifted Rachels bags into the back of Pucks car.

"Yeah im fine I can't wait to get back in my own bed" Said Rachel as she climed in the car.

As Rachel and Quinn jumped back in the car Puck drove Quinn home and then he drove back to his house with Rachel lying in the back. When they arrived back at the house Rachel lay in her bed while she got Puck to put her clothes away.

"Babe I went to see Santana today but she had to get taken away but then Im going back tonight to pre visit her is that ok .

"Yes sure I would like to relax myself " Said Rachel .

Later that night Puck went to visit the prison again but when he reached the car his phone rang and it was the prison and they had some news to tell.

"Yes what the news ?" Asked Puck

"You know Santana that you visited today she died about 2 hours ago" Said the guard.

"what how ?" asked Puck

"It was a drug overdose we dont know how but we found loads of drugs in her pocket and inside her when we done the tests". Said the guard.

"Right ok " Said Puck as he put the phone down.

When Puck walked back into the house he was thinking about how he was going to tell Rachel

BRING BRING

"Hello " Said Puck

"Hi " Said the guard

"Whats wrong " Asked Puck

"Her funeral is next week this day at 10.00 till 12.30 ok" Said the guard .

"Ok thankyou that was quick" Said Puck

"I know well her parents came and had it quickly arranged bye" said the guard .

"Bye" Said Puck

When he walked up the stairs he told Rachel what had happened and she didn't seem bothered but she was still going to the funeral next week.

_Hope you enjoyed please review the next chapter is the funeral ._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the last chapter I promise this chapter will be better hope you enjoy._

When the day of the funeral arrived Puck could not sleep all night thinking about all the good times Santana and he had together. When he eventually got up he went down to the cleaners to pick his suit up. When Puck got back in his car he got a phone call from Quinn asking what happened with Santana .

"Hey Puck why did you not tell me Santana had died , I was wondering why you never phoned" Said Quinn as she started to cry.

"Im so sorry Quinn I didn't know what to say on the phone and I was so upset I didn't even phone the others ". Said Puck as he broke down into tears.

"It's ok dont worry I phoned the others this morning and Brittany , Artie , Tina and mostly all the glee glub are coming so your not the only one that will be upset"Said Quinn as she spoke in a sweet voice.

"Oh thankyou I will see you there"Said Puck as he put the phone down and drove back to his house.

When Puck arrived back at his house he heard a crying noice coming from upstairs. He slowly walked up the stairs and found Rachel lying on the bed crying her eyes out.

"Rachel whats the matter ?" Asked Puck .

"I can't believe she is gone I never got to say goodbye "Said Rachel as she was crying.

"Aw babe It's alright you can come to the funeral later one and say your goodbyes some of the glee kids will be there to" Said Puck as he sat beside Rachel and shed a little tear .

"Ok I will sort my dress out the now " Said Rachel as she got up and walked up to the wardrobe and looked out her best dress.

When Rachel and Puck were both dressed they got in the car and headed to cemetry. Rachel was wearing a black dress with dimmonds on it and matching flat shoes , and a black hat with a bow at the top. Puck was wearing his best suit whitch was a black one with white cuffs.

When they arrived at the cemetry they saw Quinn , Brittany and Tina get out the one car and Artie , Finn and Sam get out the other. Rachel got out Pucks car and walked over to the girls as she gave them a big hug and then walked into the church. Slowly followed the boys and then the rest of the glee club came in and they all sat together.

When the cermony started the minister was saying a few words then asked if anyone wanted to say something. So the glee clun went up and sang _Knocking On Heavens Door_.

When they finished everyone was in tears but that was the sign of happy tears. Then Puck , Finn , Sam and Mike walked Santanas coffin out to be burried and they slowly lowered the coffin into the ground. Then Rachel put a buch of flowers onto the coffin and so did Santanas parents who were in so much tears. When they burried Santana everyone went home except from Rachel who stayed a few minutes more and she started talking and she said Im so sorry and I hope you forgive me Santana because I forgive you Rest in peice. Just then the rain came on and Puck came over to Rachel and Put his Suit jacket over her and walked her to the car.

When they headed home Rachel was shivering like mad she was so cold but Puck held in his tears until he got home . When the arrived home they both got into there pj's and sat on the couch and watched videos of there preformances when they were at the glee club with Santana. They both started crying but it wasn't sad crying it was happy crying because they both thought of the best times they has together.

Rachel berry - R.I.P Santana gone but never forgotten x x

57+ likes

Quinn Fabray - R.I.P love yo

Finn Hudson - R.I.P Santana miss you x

Later that night Rachel fell asleep on the couch with a picture of her and Santana in her hand and it was them singing together .

_I hope you liked that chapter please review . the next chapter will skip a few months but it is when Rachel goes into labour x_


	9. Chapter 9

_As I said I was skipping a couple of months but this is the chapter when Rachel goes into Labour :) Enjoy _

It was a sunny morning and Rachel woke up to the smell of a nice cooking breakfast waiting on her .

"Honey breakfast is ready " Said Puck as he shouted up to Rachel.

"Coming " Said Rachel as she put her slippers on.

When she arrived down stairs she was welcomed with a nice english breakfast and a kiss from puck.

Rachel Berry Is having an English breakfast

Quinn Fabray - Lucky You x enjoy

Rachel Berry - I will lol x

"So what are you going to do today ?" Asked Puck as he sat beside Rachel.

"Em , well I need to go and pick up the car seat from the baby shop then im going out for luch with Quinn " Said Rachel as she felt a massive kick coming from the baby.

" Ok well I need to go and visit Santanas grave and put new flowers down " Said Puck as he put his hand on Rachels stomach.

"Can you feel it kick ? "Asked Rachel

"Oh yes he or she will be a little diva like you " Said Puck as he took Rachels plate and washed it .

Later that day Rachel got ready and then headed to the baby shop to pick up the car seat for the baby when it arrives and then she headed to the cafe to meet up with Quinn .

When Rachel had gone Puck walked up to the town to collect new flowers for Santanas grave and then he went to the cemetry.

When he arrived at the cemetry no one was about all he could hear was the little birds singing in the sky. Then when he got to Santanas grave he saw that all the flowers had died so he put the roses in place of them and fixed up the angel statues next to her head stone. Puck kissed the head stone and then he sat beside her grave and told her his feelings.

When Puck was away Rachel had just arrived at the cafe and she saw Quinn on her phone and look what just came through Rachels phone

Quinn Fabray checked in at the cafe with Rachel Berry

When Rachel walked into the cafe Quinn asked if she got the notification on Facebook and Rachel just laughed.

"So what have you been up to today Rachel ?" Asked Quinn

"Well I had an amazing morning and then I had to go and pick up the baby seat from the nearest baby shop up the town , What have you done ?"Asked Rachel .

"Just came hear hahaha " Said Quinn as she ordered two orange juices .

When the orange juices came Rachel was the first one to have a drink. She was so thirsty because of the baby and it just wanted more and more.

Then Rachel got shooting pains from her stomach and then she noticed that her chair was wet.

"Quinn !" Said Rachel

"What , whats up ?" Asked Quinn

"Im in labour !" screamed Rachel .

Before she knew Quinn had Rachel in the back of her car and driving to the hospital.

"I need to phone Puck " Said Rachel as she picked up the phone to phone him.

"Hello " Said Puck

"Get to the hospital now im in labour !" Said Rachel

"Im on my way" Said Puck in so much panic .

When Puck got up and said his goodbye to Santanas grave she jumped in the car and drove straight to the hospital.

When Puck ran into the hospital he saw Rachel and Quinn walking into the lift so he ran to the lift and caught them in time .

"Puck your here " Said Rachel as she held his hand .

"I wouldn't miss it for the world " Said Puck .

Just then the lift stopped and then the lights went out .

"Whats going on ?" Asked Quinn

"We are stuck , the lift is broke " Said Puck .

"HELP " Shouted Quinn , Rachel ad Puck .

_Hope you liked that chapter. I wonder if they will get out in time for the baby to be born . _


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter is when Rachel has her baby but will she get out of the lift ?enjoy :)_

Rachel was lying on the floor of the lift in so much pain . Quinn was trying to get a signal and Puck was trying to comfort Rachel.

"Puck it's hurting so badly get me out of the lift please !" Rachel said with a moan .

"Honey if I could get us out I would have about 20 minutes ago !" Said Puck .

Then they all heard a nurse walking past . They all started shouting help but the nurse didn't hear them. Then Rachel felt the baby coming and she didn't know what to do so she just pushed.

"Don't push Rachel " Quinn said as she saw the babys head emerging.

"I can't help it I just want it to arrive" Said Rachel as she held Pucks hand and pushed.

Tears were coming down from Rachel face so quickly it was enough to make a puddle. Then she felt the head coming and there was no other thing she could do but push.

Time was dragging and the lift was getting hotter and hotter the sweat was pouring down Puck and Rachels face. Then the lights turned back on and they could see everyting now , but then more shooting pains came and Quinn was helping Rachel to breath and she knew they would not get out of the lift in time for the baby to arrive. So Quinn was left to deliver the baby.

Then nurses heard Rachels screams so they tried to comfort her aswell but nothing was working.

"Stay calm and slowly push when contractions are happening " Said one of the nurses .

"Im trying to stay calm and it feels like contractions are happening all the time " Shouted Rachel as she pushed again.

"The babys head and a bit of its body has came out so I think she needs to push a few more times and he or she will be here "Said Quinn .

"Ok as long as your sure " Said one of the nurses.

Then the fire men arrived and tryed to get the lift opening but they had to go and get the steel cutter to open the lift.

Then the fire men got half of the door open but they struggled to get the ohter half . Just then Puck fainted because he saw the babys head and the body .

Rachel pushed and screamed a few more times , then there was silence . . . then all everyone could hear was a screaming baby

"Shes here " Said Quinn .

"I have a girl " Said Rachel as she started to cry as she held her baby in her arms .

"Is she ok ?" Asked one of the nurses .

"Yes she is perfectly fine " Replied Quinn as she started to cry aswell as she hugged Rachel .

The firemen managed to open the other door and Rachel was taken to the maternity ward to be checked with the baby. Puck slowly woken up to the lovley sight of a beautiful baby girl next to him .

"Whats her name ?" Asked Puck and Quinn.

" . . . Santana , shes called Santana Quinn Puckerman " Said Rachel as she kissed Santana on the head .

_Hope you enjoyed aw baby Santana . The next chapter will be when Rachel is allowed to go home with Santana and they pay a visit to Santana Lopezes grave . _


	11. Chapter 11

_I took in some advice and now you will know why Rachel called her baby Santana even though the woman that almost killed her was called that._

It was the morning after Rachel had her baby and she could not wait to get home with her and Pucks newborn baby she was so cute with her dark hair and deep brown eyes , she looked just like her mother and father.

As Puck fixed the car seat and the baby was ready to go in the car he really wanted to ask Rachel one question why did she call our baby Santana ?

"Deep inside Santana and I were friends but we didn't really show it , and she didn't mean to go so far with the crash and trying to kill us but I really miss her and I think you really miss her to so thats why I called her Santana. Now I think we should go and visit Santanas grave and tell her what our baby is called dont you ? " Said Rachel with the smallest of smiles .

"Ok that was really nice of you Rachel and I respect that you have kind of forgiven Santana and what she had done " Replied Puck .

Then Rachel put baby Santana into the back of the car and then they headed back home so they could wrap Santana up in warm cozy blankets and they could get warmer clothes on to .

When they got home baby Santana was fast asleep in the back of their car . So Puck lifted her out and placed her into her cot and then they changed her nappy and put her warm cozy clothes back on. Then Rachel went upstairs and got changed slowly followed Puck . When they were both up there they gave eachother a kiss and smiled at eachother and they both said what a pretty baby they had brought into this world and what life would be like when she is older.

Then they lifted Santana into the back of the car and drove to the cemetry. When they arrived at the cemetry Santanas mum and dad were already there sorting out the flowers that Puck had layed yesterday .

"Well hello Rachel " Said Santanas mum .

"Hey " Replied Rachel .

"Who is that pretty baby in the back , she looks like you two " Asked Santanas mum .

"This is baby Santana , We called her Santana because deep inside I really miss her even though I don't really show it but I really do " Replied Rachel with a smile .

"Really I am so touched that you called your baby after our Santana ". Said Santanas mum.

When Santanas mum and dad went away they brought baby Santana out and they said the same story to Santanas grave and told her why they named her after her. Rachel and Puck cuddled with baby Santana and kissed her on the cheek .

Then the rain started so they had to take baby Santana into the car and then they said goodbye to Santanas grave and they drove back home . On the way back home Quinn phoned Rachel and asked how she was and how she was feeling .

"Yes am fine you can come and she Santana when she has settled into her home " Said Rachel.

"Oh I cant wait " Replied Quinn .

Rachel Berry checked in at home with Baby Santana and Noah Puck Puckerman.

Finn Hudson - Aw you had a girl and her name is Santana I knew you really missed he r:)

Mercedes Jones - How cute upload pictures :) x

Sam Evans - Cute I bet Puck wont get enough sleep now ! haha

Noah Puck Puckerman - She is beautiful and she sleeps alot she is about to get her next feed .

43 Likes

At dinner time Rachel sat on the couch and fed Santana with her bottle that says Santana on it she got it made at the nearby shop earlier in the day. Rachel still couldn't imagine what life would be like without her . So when Santana fell asleep in her arms she couldn't let go she was so attached .

When Rachel took Santana up to her cot next to her and Pucks bed she was so tired that she went to bed aswell and she lay there for a few minutes just to watch her baby sleep. Not long after Rachel fell asleep Puck joined her in the bed and one more time he checked on Santana to see how she was . . .Fine just fine .

_What a lovely chapter hope you liked it I will try to update soon please review . I tried to put more feelings into this chapter :)_


End file.
